


Red wings

by orphan_account



Series: Nice day [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So jake and jade are werewolves dirk and Dave are angels the former is the commander of gods army the latter is the angel of death rose is a witch kanaya is a vampire. Sorry it sucks





	1. First time

**Author's Note:**

> Real sorry

Why does life hate you . Oh you now why because you are Karkat vantas and this girl is forcing you down outside of school on your first day. And your going to piss your pants is she keeps this up. She has short black hair and a dress on so how did she tackle you . " I'm so sorry for this " she gets close to his neck reveling two fangs. " KANAYA what are you doing " wait who is that I think she is in your class , but she makes the girl get up and from what you hear the tall one is kanaya the blonde one is rose . " um EXCUSE ME can someone tell me what's going on" you shout at the top of your lungs. the short blonde girl comes over and helps you out" Yes I'm rose and this is my girlfriend kanaya and as you probably guessed she is a vampire " kanaya sheepishly waves saying sorry ." Oh okay that makes a lot of sense " you screech at them. " hey who's over here " a girl in long brown hair and baseball gear comes over but her expression goes from fear to annoyance .apparently this vampire girl has done this before and while your are talking the bell rings for lunch. They invite you over to sit with them introducing you to the rest of their group . They point to a boy in sunglasses and blonde hair, scratches all over him " this is Dave and since you know about Kanaya he and the one beside him are " she takes a long pause " angels ". She lets out a giddy squeal and hugs him , Dave looks at you and nods kissing the girl hugging him. While the one beside him is staring Googly eyed at a muscular black haired boy ." Anyways the one beside him is dirk and his boyfriend over there is jake, my cousin and we're werewolves ." They both playfully growl at you . " and rose is a witch or a seer as she says. " she says that there is one more of them and he should be here any second . Just then a boy with amazing blue eyes and cute buck teeth appears out of thin air . " oh this is John he is a wind spirit " . He outstretched his hand and you shake it . They all seem to like you except Dave who is giving you a sour look. The intercom turns on saying this is a half day. Well it's a nice day today and your new friends invite you to hang out .


	2. Scars are deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigh angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The p.o.v will switch when you see this (@) then a name

They all decide to go to the beach and while your there you go ask some question to Dave and dirk " so where are your guys wings huh you are angels ". Dirk smiles and takes off his shirt reveling two orangish gold wings " how to you like those wings huh ". Dave looks away from you " what about you Dave where are your wings huh " he looks away and out of the corner of your eye you see jade tearing up and save rushes over to her calming her down . You tug on Johns shoulder " what's up with that dude I just fucking asked where his wings are ". John bends over to your ear " okay I'll tell you come close and stay quiet " 

(@) DAVE four years ago 

Jade just changed right in front of you and you don't know what to do she said to run but you love this women and you will help her here . " jade it's okay I'm right here " she lunges forward and stab you in the neck of course it hurts but your an angel can't die that easily so you wrap your wings around her . " it's okay jade I'm right here " she grabs both of your wings and in one swift moment pulls back hard ripping them off. All you can do I scream in pain but you grab her arm and look her in the eyes " it's okay you are fine " . Using all your angelic powers force her to change back . She looks at you and cries after seeing what she did. " Dave I'm so sorry "!

 

(@) Karkat present 

" holy shit she did that " you finish listening to johns story fear in your eyes " yeah but it wasn't her fault she couldn't control it ." Dave comes over to you guys " hey I think me and jade are gonna leave bad memories you know oh and karkat I'm sorry for your loss ". Wait does he know how did he know." Wait how did you " before you could finish he walked away with a crying jade to his car driving away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'ma add some more characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself

(@) jade

Dave has to drive you home and it was so embarrassing. That kid you met karkat saw you crying and John had to tell him what happend three years ago. When you got to the house you shared you went straight to you and daves room and cry some more . " so you okay I mean you know it wasn't your fault right "? ." Yeah I know it just hurts when I'm reminded about it ". He wraps an arm around you and plants kisses up and down your neck " I love you jade so much so don't be sad please it wasn't your fault " . You lean in and kiss him " I feel the same Dave " . 

 

(@) karkat

It has been three days since you saw jade and John was taking you to apologize for making her cry . " im just saying you don't need to " John explains to you as you walk in shouting for Dave . He comes running down the stairs with no shirt reveling deep scars and claw marks " John what the fuck are you doing here don't you know what day it is ". John gives a quizical look and then freezes as he hears a growl up stairs . Looking outside you see a full moon and your heart drops as the growl gets closer . Jade rushes to the step and you see her changed , her skin turns dark grey and her dog ears do to. Her claws grow out and teeth sharper than you saw earlier . " jade it's okay I'm here it's me " Dave says as he gets closer to her just in time for her claws to rip through his neck. You think you just threw up on the ground . She perks her head up and looks toward a black door on the ground level rushing toward it . " Dave why she going towards the basement" John shouts out in fear . Okay that is where she is going. All of you rush down there after her and see two people one with messy black hair like you and a black shirt with green over it , the other one has met white hair and a green suit. " she made it Callie " the older male says , okay the younger girl is Callie . " yes let's make it quick brother " . Oh crap their related , you can think about that later ,first realize that they are pointing guns at jade . Without thinking you roll forward grabbing the males gun and wrestling him " get off me you brat ". The girl points the gun to your head and for a split second you hear a click and it all goes dark.


	4. Chapter 4

( @ ) Dave 

Oh shit , you dash over to the siblings pushing them through the wall and your basement. " Dave karkat you have to help karkat please " . You look over and place your hand on what remains of his forehead oh shit he lost most of it . You place a hand on his chest and start to pray to God ." Please lord I know I have forsaken you many times but mix the blood of this boy and his soul together for a new life " . You wait a moment and then the blood around you swirl around him and and smash down on him , making his skin dark red his eyes pure yellow and his breath see able as it looks blue like a spirit. He stands up and walks over to the two people you sent through the wall. " children of a clown came to murder my friend " he echoes out his voice . It sounds eary and enticing he places a hand on both of their foreheads immediately the laugh and hug him . And you don't know what's happening . Dave ask him what's happening


End file.
